closinglogosfandomcom-20200214-history
Playstation
'' mr3urious, Wyraachur, KirbyGuy2001, and zman1997'' 1st Logo (December 3, 1994-March 1, 2005 game, March 23, 2006 of production) Variants: * As you'd probably guess, the copyright changes depending on the region the game was released in. For example, the byline mentioned is for use on NTSC-J PlayStation games, but PAL (European) games have "Sony Computer Entertainment Europe" and "SCEE", while NTSC-U/C (North American) games use " America" and "SCEA". Multi-regional consoles (such as developer units) have no "SCEI/SCEA/SCEE" identifier. There are earlier variants of the PAL and NTSC-U/C variants respectively. The variation is in the byline; on PAL games from 1995 to early 1996, the "Europe" is in brackets/parentheses, while on NTSC-U/C games from 1995 to 1996, the byline says "Sony Computer Entertainment of America". Starting in 1996, the "of" is removed. On pretty much all the original PlayStation consoles released outside of Japan, when the above logo appears, a TM sign appears next to "PlayStation". On the Japanese consoles, the PSone, PlayStation 2 and PlayStation 3, a registered trademark sign appears next to the "PlayStation" logo. On some games, the logo cuts off while the PlayStation sound can still be heard fading out. Some games have the logo actually fading out rather than cutting to black. Some games have the logo cutting straight to the first visual of the game, with no blank screen in between. This happens on the PAL version of TOCA Touring Car Championship (where it cuts straight to the piracy warning) and'' KKND: Krossfire (where it cuts straight to the copyright screen), among others. When the Fearful Harmony plays (only on Playstation consoles with added modchips), the SCEI logo plays as usual, but a deformed version of said logo combined with an even more deformed version of the Playstation logo appear on a black background, along with a jumble of letters. * On some games, the sound cuts off abruptly at the last note, with either the logo doing so at the same time, shortly after the sound has cut off, or shortly before the sound cuts off. Sometimes, the sound will enter a glitched loop, usually on the last note of the PlayStation sound. A few examples of this happening are ''Wipeout, Wipeout 2097 (WipeoutXL in North America), Gran Turismo, Formula 1, Formula 1 '97 ''(and the latter game's Championship Edition), ''Medal of Honor (1999), Medal of Honor: Underground,Grand Theft Auto, Grand Theft Auto 2(''worded as "''GTA2"), Destruction Derby RAW, some (if not all 5) of the Namco Museum volumes (Volume 2 is one of them that has this strange glitch), Ridge Racer (the 1994 arcade game, released for the PlayStation in Japan and North America on the same dates the said console launched in the said countries but the console came out on different dates in the countries; see below) and countless other titles, PAL region demo discs from before late 1997/early 1998 and a few NTSC-U/C demo discs, with its audibility depending on how quickly the game loads. On rare occasions, if you put in a damaged or dirty disc, sometimes you will get a blank screen along with a much more jarring version of the PlayStation sound (nicknamed "Personified Fear"). The synthesized whoosh comes in more heavily and the chime sound and the five synth-flute notes are replaced with a slightly different synth-flute note sequence that is higher-pitched (this is actually the same chime sound as normal except sped up slightly). Only reported to happen on the PlayStation and PSone (if this was done on the PlayStation 2, you will get the screen saying "Please insert a PlayStation or PlayStation 2 format disc" instead). This can also happen when you insert a pirated CD-format PlayStation 2 game into the PlayStation or PSone. There are also two other error sounds: one of them is the normal sound but without the chimes and the other is the chimes playing slowly. These variants are nicknamed "Callous Venture" and "Fearful Harmony", respectively. This happens when you install a certain mod-chip into the console. * Original Version: Low to medium, due to the music. However, this is a favorite of many. "Callous Venture"/"Fearful Harmony": High to nightmare. The chime-less PlayStation sound may not be that bad (if not a bit strange), but then the chimes chillingly play slowly one-by-one about a minute later, which can be quite unnerving. The deformed PlayStation/SCEI logo while this is happening can add to the scare factor. "Personified Fear": Medium to nightmare. The blank screen along with a tense version of the PlayStation sound can unnerve many people when they're not expecting it.